This is What I Want
by TheAwfulH
Summary: Set two years before the anime. Features gameverse Red and Green, not manga. Arceus decides to give Jessica a second chance in the world of Pokemon. However, every time she falls asleep, she switches between two regions and two people! Is this what she wants? Chapter 7, "Regirock, I need your assistance!" is out! There's some teasers about what's gonna happen soon at the A/N, too!
1. Chapter 1: The Choice I Made

**This is What I Want**

_Chapter 1: The Choice I Made_

Jessica's POV:

I just want to get away from it all. The pain, the bullying, and the abuse.

My name is Jessica. I'm seventeen years old, and I despise my life. For some reason, everybody hates me, and thinks I'm worthless. I'd frequently be punched by the popular kids, because apparently 'people like her' were supposed to be treated that way. My family situation isn't the best either. I have a brother who I know loves me very much, but my parents just treat both of us like trash. My father would come home to beat my older brother up just so he could get his son's salary. It's despicable, really. I usually just try to ignore it and play games, like Pokemon, but I couldn't take it anymore. That's why I packed my clothes, and ran.

I ran until I found an alleyway that seemed safe, and I immediately fainted.

* * *

I see a figure in the distance, but I can't see who it is. "Jessica, I'm giving you a chance." I definitely don't know him. And what does he mean by a chance? The voice seems to know what I'm thinking, and replies: "You can start a new life, but you have to make some sacrifices. I'm going to show myself so you can understand me more."

The figure goes nearer, and-

Oh. My. Arceus! "Arceus? Are you real? If you are, does this mean that I'm going to live in the Pokemon Universe?"

He just laughs at my question. "Obviously, but it comes with a price. You will be going to the Pokemon Universe alone, which means that you'll have to leave your brother." Leave my brother? With them? He's the one who deserves this more than me! "Yes, you may think that he deserves it more, but he doesn't believe in us, unlike you." He's totally reading my mind right now. I would've thought that only Mew could do that. "Yes, she can do telepathy, but I can too. Creator of the Universe, remember?" Oh, right.

"I think that my brother's strong enough to handle himself, but how will he react if I suddenly went missing?" I ask the Creator.

"You're the one who ran, remember? At least you were nice enough to leave a note before you left." Well, that's taken care of.

"You said sacrifices, so what else do I have to give up?"

"I'm making you eleven years old again." That's not a big deal to me. I smile at Arceus. "I guess I'll accept, then. Quick question, though. Why are you doing this for me?"

"You don't know it yet, but you'll be very important to the world soon. I'm afraid I can't tell you anything else, except for the fact that you'll have to be good at lying, since I fear that if you tell people that you aren't from here, that it may cause destruction not only in my world, but yours too. Goodbye for now, Jessica."

* * *

I wake up under a tree. I quickly look for the mirror in my bag to see if I look different, and I do. I look younger. I rummage through my bag some more, and see that all my old clothes are suited for my size. The money that I had, which wasn't a lot, was converted to the currency in this world. I don't even know what it's called. I check to see if anything else is different in my bag, when a Rattata attacks me. I scream, and ran as fast as I could with my bag. I bump into someone.

"Sorry, sir." I apologize without looking at him.

"Were you the one who screamed earlier? What happened?" The man asks.

"Sir, I was just checking my things under this tree, when a wild Rattata attacked me. I panicked because I don't have any Pokemon."

He looks at me shocked. "You don't have any Pokemon? And you're here? How? Where are your parents? What's your name?"

I guess this is what Arceus means when he says that I need to lie. "My name's Jessica. My parents, they um… they died when I was younger." I could see his shock turning into pity.

"Oh, you poor thing! Here, follow me to my lab. It's not far from here. I'm Professor Oak." No way. It's Professor Oak himself! I finally get the courage to look at him.

"Professor Oak, the famous Pokemon researcher from Pallet Town?" I ask.

"Yes, that would be me! We're almost there, you can see my lab in the background." It looks amazing! I probably looked like an idiot, just staring at the sky awestruck. "Here, come inside. I'll give you a Pokemon to keep you safe." He's giving me a starter?

"Professor, you don't have to do this for me." I defend.

"Yes, I do. You need to be safer, and your Pokemon can help you with that."

"Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!" I guess that's Red's rival then, Green. I'm probably one of the few people who sympathized with him when he lost the Champion title and his grandfather criticized the way he raised his Pokemon. I also like Red, though. Now that I think about it, I wonder if I can become the Champion myself? I know that Red is probably destined to win it, but what if, by some strange reason, I beat both him and Green? It's not like the world is gonna blow up if I do that, right? _'I'm rarely going to use telepathy and listen to your thoughts, but you can literally do whatever you want in this world. However, this isn't a game. It won't restart. It's an actual place, with actual Pokemon and actual evil organizations. Whatever you do now, it can change what the evil groups do, how other people react to these, and how certain people end up. Your choices can be dangerous, so I'd suggest that you actually think before doing something.'_ Arceus? He's still watching over me? _'You just started, of course I will! Once you reach the next city, you have to rely on yourself. Just don't do anything stupid.'_ Okay. I won't. By the way, I'd personally prefer if you stopped doing that, it's really creepy. _'I'm trying to help you!'_

"Uh, Jessica?" Green snaps me out of my thoughts. "While you've been standing there staring at nothing, Gramps explained everything to me, and I understand why you're here now. I'm Green, Professor Oak's grandson." He sounds sincere, which is surprising since he's pretty arrogant in the games.

"I'm Jessica, but you know that already." The lab doors open to reveal Red. Arguably my favorite Pokemon protagonist. I feel so inferior being in the presence of these people. He puts his attention to me, and gives me a confused look that says _'who are you?'_

"Red, you're late to the party! This is Jessica, Gramps found her in the forest, screaming and running into him. Apparently, she doesn't have any Pokemon yet, so Gramps will give her one for her safety." Green explains everything to him. Red just nods.

"Kids, there are three Pokemon inside these three Poke Balls. Since Jessica's a girl, she gets to go first." Cool, I get to go first. I'm surprised Green didn't say his line, but it's probably because I went first, not Red. I examine the three Pokemon, and I decided to pick Bulbasaur since I think he looks cute, and Venusaur isn't a laughing matter. Green went next and got a Squirtle, probably since he wants to have an advantage against Red, not me. Red got the last Pokemon, the Charmander.

"Green, I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" I proudly challenge him. He accepts, and I surprisingly won. "Awesome, I actually won! Green, you did great in that battle!" I hug him. He was shocked that I did that, but he didn't pull away until I did, so that's saying something.

Red fights Green, and Green won. "Am I great, or what?" Red replies with a shrug.

"Oh, before the three of you go, I'm giving you these, my invention." He gives each of us what looks like a data recorder of Pokemon. "It's called a Pokedex! It automatically records data on the Pokemon you've seen or caught. If you catch a Pokemon, it gives more information compared to just fighting it. Here, take five Poke Balls each for your Pokedex!" He gives us the Poke Balls. "And before you guys leave, I have to talk to you for a second, Green." Green obliges and I'm left alone with Red.

"So, your name is Red?" He nods. "Can you talk? You haven't said a single word since I first saw you." He nods again. "Why don't you want to talk to me?" He doesn't reply.

"Jessica, just don't bother with him. He's always been like that. We've been neighbors for a few years now, and he still rarely talks to me." I turn around and see Green there, I guess he's done talking to the professor. "Gramps told me that we should travel together. He says that you need someone to protect you."

"Are you okay with it? If you're not, I'll just leave and travel alone."

"Of course I'm fine with it! Just make sure you don't slow me down." I'd like to think that he'll slow me down, but sure.

"Let's go then. Goodbye, Red. Good luck on your journey, and I really wish that we meet each other again." I bid farewell to the guy who I look up to in the real world.

"Smell ya later, Red!"

We left Pallet Town, and started walking to Viridian City. "Really, Green? Smell ya later?" We both laughed at this.

"Don't blame me! I just got used to saying that!"

I feel happier right now, but I still wonder if the choice I made was the right one.

* * *

Author's Note: Should I continue this one? I'm thinking of actually finishing a story, but I don't know which one. Please leave your opinions as a review, if possible.


	2. Chapter 2: Arceus, you messed up

**This is What I Want**

_Chapter 2: Arceus, you messed up._

Jessica's POV:

Green and I spend the entire day travelling to Viridian City, just chatting and getting to know each other more. He's not actually a bad guy, he just really wants to beat Red and impress his grandfather.

"Hey, Green? It's already dark. I think we should make a camp for tonight, I just want to sleep." I tell him.

"We're getting close to Viridian though!" He retorts.

"Green, I'm tired! You should be too! You know we need the energy for tomorrow!"

"Ugh. Whatever. If Red beats me to the badge, though…"

"If you remember, we left before him. There's no way that he could just run by us while we're asleep, and if he does, he'll need to rest up at a Pokemon Center anyways!" I reassure him.

"You make a good point." He sighs, and puts his sleeping bag down. I put mine next to his. "Good night, Jessica." I couldn't tell him good night before I fell asleep.

* * *

I wake up, and I'm not in a forest. I'm in a bed, at a room that has a single light on. "Green, why are we here?" No reply. "Green? Please don't tell me this is some sick joke." Still no reply!

_'Jessica? Can you hear me?'_ Arceus. He can probably explain to me where I am. '_Yes, I can. You're not in the Kanto Region right now, you're in Unova.'_ How is that possible? I can remember being in that route, training my Pokemon with Green, just chatting and him giving me tips on how to be a better trainer. _'That is all true. However, this is another sacrifice that you have to face, something that I didn't know until now. Every time you sleep, you wake up at either Kanto or Unova, and vice versa, unless if the sleep isn't a fairly long amount of time. Remember though, if you stay awake for a long time in one region, you'll be asleep for a long time in the other. You have to balance your time. Also, in Unova, you have a different identity. Look at the mirror.'_

I did as obliged, and saw a person who didn't look like the eleven year old me. This girl looked like she was fifteen, sixteen maybe. She was wearing a white cap that had a Poke Ball logo, some pretty short shorts, a white sleeveless shirt, and what seems to be a brown vest. Her hair is extremely long, yet still not messed up. Who is this girl, Arceus? _'You're about to find out, your family is coming.'_ Arceus, you really messed up. Unless if you did this on purpose. I hear footsteps coming closer, and I quickly lie down in bed. The door opens.

"Mom, Hilda hasn't woken up in months. Do you really think that she'll do that now?" I hear a boy who sounds like my Unova self's age talk to a person, who I presume is his mother.

"Hilbert, don't give up on your twin sister. She wouldn't want that. The doctors said that she'll be in a deep sleep, but they assured me that it won't be long. It's been ten months. I feel inclined to frequently check on her, because I just can't lose hope!" She explains to the boy. I feel a sharp pain in my leg, and I couldn't hold back the scream.

"Ahh! My leg!" I shout, catching their attention.

"Hilda? You're awake! My darling daughter is finally awake!" She runs to the bed to hug me, and tears fall off her face. The boy, Hilbert, also comes to hug me.

"Um, who are you guys? Why are you hugging me?" I ask them so I know more about myself, and their relieved faces turn into sadness again.

"The doctors were right, she did lose her memory." She tells to her son. "You're leaving in a few days to start your journey around Unova, right?" He nods. "I want you to bring your sister along. Tell her about her past. For now, we'll both try to explain everything to her."

"Sister? Does that mean that I'm related to you?" I ask again, since I remember from reading a book that people with amnesia tend to ask a lot of questions related to their past.

The woman nods. "My name is Kellie, I'm your mother. This is your twin brother, Hilbert. Your name is Hilda, you're sixteen years old, and you're in Nuvema Town, Unova."

I nod. "What else do I have to know?"

This time, Hilbert's the one who answers. "We're both friends with our neighbors, Cheren and Bianca. They've been extremely worried about you, same with their parents. Do you want to meet them? It might help bringing back memories."

"I guess, it feels weird not knowing who you are and what your past is." I tell him.

"Great, we're going to go to their houses now! Mom allows us, right?" He asks her.

"Of course, honey. Don't be late for dinner!" We both nod and head to a house of my 'friend'.

I see a girl who has blonde hair open the door. "Hilbert, come in! Why'd you-" She stops talking when she sees me, and she immediately envelops me in a hug. "Hilda! It's been so long since we've talked! I'm dragging Cheren over here now to see you, I'll be right back! My parents are out, make yourselves at home."

"I'm guessing that was Bianca? She seems nice." I tell my twin.

"Yup, she's a really nice person. She just forgets things sometimes. When the two come here, I'll just explain everything to them. You don't have to say a word until you want to." He says to me. He's acting like a big brother, that's so sweet. It reminds me of my own brother, which is both comforting and depressing.

"Bianca, are you sure that you weren't dreaming? Hilda hasn't been awake for a long time!" I hear a voice talk.

"Cheren, believe me. She's with Hilbert, right inside my house!" Bianca opens the door and enters the room with a guy with black hair, wearing glasses.

"No way. She's actually awake." He just looks at me like as if he's making sure that I'm actually real.

"Cheren, Bianca, I have to tell you something." Hilbert motions them to go near him, and they do. "Hilda is currently suffering memory loss, and I need your help to bring them back."

They looked at me surprised, until Bianca managed to speak. "We'll do our best, Hilbert." She answers him. "By the way, since Professor Juniper is giving us our starter Pokemon in a few days, does that mean that we're leaving Hilda here in Nuvema Town?"

"No, or at least I hope not. Mom told me to bring her with me, and hopefully she can ask the Professor to make an exception for her." He tells them.

"I truly do hope she gives you a Pokemon and a Pokedex." Cheren tells me. "Enough of that talk though, we have to regain her memories! Let's go!"

* * *

Author's Note: Yup, that's what's happening. It's technically possible though, with Unova being like America and Kanto being like a part of Japan. The two countries have very different time zones, so I think that she can pull it off. Also, Hilbert and Hilda are twins! I honestly haven't read enough fanfics about Black/White, so I don't know if that's an actual thing or not. If it is, sorry for stealing that idea then.


	3. Chapter 3: Jessica is not the real you

**This is What I Want**

_Chapter 3: Jessica is not the real you._

Hilda's POV:

Hilbert, Cheren and Bianca spent the rest of the day telling me about how we met and the things we used to do as kids, and showing me around Nuvema Town. I honestly had a lot of fun! It's been forever since I had that feeling. Hilbert looked at his watch, and it was half past seven o'clock already. While walking back to our houses, I suddenly stopped as my brain suddenly gives me a memory.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Hilbert, stop it! Give me my hat back!" the girl, who was about eight years old, told the boy who looked about the same age. "Mom! Hilbert's being mean!" the girl started crying._

"_Hilbert! What did I tell you about taking stuff from other people? It's not nice. Return the hat." the older woman scolds him._

"_But-"_

"_No buts, young man. Give it back." the boy reluctantly returns the hat. "Now, say sorry."_

"_Sorry, Hilda. I didn't think about what I was doing."_

"_It's fine, Hilbert." the little girl stops crying. Suddenly, the door opens._

"_Kellie, I actually did it! All those years of researching worked!" a man says to the woman, clearly excited._

"_Honey, are you serious? You actually invented the thing you wanted to make?"_

"_Yes! I actually built a machine that can travel through time! I have it in my pocket!" he grabs a small, black square from his pocket and shows it to the woman._

"_How is this supposed to work, exactly?" the woman asks._

_The man just laughs. "You just click this button. It will randomly teleport you to a different time." _

"_That's impossible! How do you know this thing actually works?"_

"_I…. actually don't know if it does. I've never tested it before." the man admits._

"_Then you might be getting full of yourself then. I'm sorry, but those things are just impossible to be built."_

"_I guess you're right." the man tells her. "Hey, at least it looks nice. I'll just keep it in my office."_

_The couple leaves the room, and their children follow them._

_Seven years later…_

_A teenage girl walks into her deceased father's office. She's crying, just walking around the office and rummaging through his things, just breaking all the papers and the gadgets apart._

"_Dad, why did you have to leave us? I haven't even started my journey yet! Do you know how we feel right now?" the girl shouts, to nobody in particular. "Why did you sacrifice yourself, just so your research won't be exploited? You should've just given those creepy knight people your research! If you did, at least you would've still been with us!" the girl continues sobbing, just ruining all of her father's hard work all of the years. A small, black square falls from one of the shelves, and the button on its side was pushed due to the fall, and a ray of orange light appeared._

_The girl notices this, and she just laughs. "I'm going insane, I can see it. There's no way that light is real." she approaches it, and as soon as her hand makes contact with the mysterious light, it fades and she drops down on the floor, unconscious._

"_Hilda, I know you're upset about dad's death, but-" a boy who looks identical to the girl sees the office. "Hilda? Wake up! Hilda! Mom! Hilda's not waking up!"_

_Meanwhile, in a world known to people as Earth…_

_An eight year old girl wakes up in a bed, and she looks like she had a nightmare. She comes down the stairs and sees two people arguing._

"_Where's my money? I want it now, son!" an old man demands, punching the smaller and younger guy, whose face was bleeding._

"_Stop hurting him!" the girl shouts, and the older personshoves her into a closet. "Get me out of here! I don't even know who you people are!"_

_The older man just snickers. "Jessica, how could you forget your beloved family? I'm your father!"_

"_I don't remember anything! Please, just get me out of this thing!" the girl pleads, but nothing happens. She can just hear punches being given. Nearly the same thing happens for the next few weeks, until the girl just finally accepts it. 'They couldn't be lying! If they were, why would I have woken up in their house, and in their bed?' The girl thought about it, and she decides that it's the truth._

* * *

"Hilda? You've been standing there for five minutes now. What's wrong?" my twin brother asks me.

"I… I just remembered something, that's all." I replied truthfully.

"That's great! Tell me what you remember!" Hilbert looks delighted to hear it.

"Hilbert, where's dad?" I ask him.

He tensed up after I asked the question, but he regained his composure after a few seconds. "He's dead, Hilda. He was killed by these people dressed up as knights, trying to protect his research on legendary Pokemon and time travel." He admits. "That's why you got in a coma for nearly a year. The day dad was buried, you ran off crying to his office. You basically destroyed the entire room, and you were screaming something but I couldn't understand it. When I got to the office, you were just there, not responding to all of the screaming that I did. We were all really worried that day, especially since dad was just buried." I just nod, trying to prevent the tears that my body just wanted to let out.

"I couldn't handle losing both of you in one year, so I was really depressed. I was considering not leaving Nuvema Town, just so I could stay by your side when you woke up." I couldn't contain my tears any longer, so I just hugged him and started to cry. He just rubbed my back and continued talking. "After a few months though, I started losing hope. I went to your room less often, I spent more time with Bianca and Cheren, and I decided to still go on my journey. During these last few weeks, the hope that you would wake up was completely gone. The only reason why I still visited was because of mom, and she never gave up on you. I'm sorry for that, Hilda, and I know you probably won't forgive me after what I just said."

I stopped hugging him, and I looked at him. "Hilbert, I may not remember everything from my past yet, but I know that you've been trying your best to help me remember it. I forgive you. If our roles were reversed, I probably would've lost hope on the first day. You were going to give up exploring Unova for me! That's huge."

We hugged each other again, and stayed there for a few minutes. Hilbert looked at his watch, and it was already eight o'clock. We hurriedly ran to our house, and saw mom there, worried.

"Where have you two been? It's already past eight, and you guys just got home! And why does Hilda look like she's been crying? Hilbert, did you have something to do with this?" her worried tone was replaced with anger.

"I had nothing to do with it! She remembered something!" he retorts.

"Hilda, did you remember something?" I nod. "What did you remember?"

I couldn't answer, trying to hold back tears again, and Hilbert answers for me. "She remembered dad."

"Honey, do you want me to tell you more about your dad?" my mom asks. I nod. "Your dad was a famous researcher, and he was very passionate about his work. His main research is about the legendary Pokemon scattered across the various regions. However, he got interested in something else: time travel. When he wasn't studying the legendary Pokemons' movements and theorizing about why they're there, he was trying to build portals that led to the past. He was very passionate, but he usually fails when it comes to time travel. I personally think that it's not possible, but someone might prove me wrong." she chuckles, and continues talking. "If he's not working, he's a very responsible father. He always taught you guys about being independent and how Pokemon are not supposed to be treated as slaves, and he was always there for you. You were actually fonder of him than me, but even Hilbert is. He's a very inspiring person, and I'm proud to say that you two are his children."

Hilbert and I both agree, and we both realize that we're hungry. Mom just laughs, and gets our food ready.

* * *

After eating, I say good night to mom and Hilbert, and proceed to the room that I woke up in earlier this day. I try to see if Arceus can hear my thoughts.

Arceus? _'Yes, Jessica?'_ I'm curious. Isn't this person supposed to be only an identity? Why did I feel attached to those people? How did I get those memories? _'I knew you'd ask this eventually. The truth is, Jessica is not the real you. You're actually Hilda.' _That's impossible! I came from the human world! _'No, you didn't. You got sent to the human world because of your father's invention. You did get that memory back, right?'_ I think I did. If I was actually Hilda though, why didn't I just come back as Hilda in the first place? _'Because I didn't know that you were her!_' That's reasonable, I guess. But couldn't I just be Hilda and not worry about being two different people? _'Do you really want that?'_

I thought about it for a while. If I were only Hilda, I'd always wake up and be with Hilbert, Cheren and Bianca every day, and maybe get revenge for my father. Although that sounds nice, I do want to know more about Green Oak and Red, and possibly even stop Team Rocket with them. _'Based on what I understood from your thoughts, I'm guessing you want to keep switching between Jessica and Hilda?'_ For now, I guess. Thank you, Arceus. 'No worries. I know you will be helping me eventually, so I wish you good luck.' Thanks, again. _'What am I supposed to call you, by the way? Jessica or Hilda?'_ Call me Hilda, since that's apparently the real me. _'Okay then. Goodbye, Hilda. Remember, don't make stupid mistakes!' _Sure, Arceus. Sure.

* * *

Author's Note: Just to avoid any confusion in the future, I want to clear this up. If the POV is in Kanto, it will be called Jessica's POV. If the POV is in Unova, it will be called Hilda's POV. Also, I decided to use Hilbert/Hilda instead of Touya/Touko since in this fanfic, Unova is based on America, so the former is more fitting.


	4. Chapter 4: Not sure if I can trust you

**This is What I Want**

_Chapter 4: I'm not sure if I can trust you._

Jessica's POV:

I wake up in a sleeping bag, right beside Green. I immediately scream, not used to the surroundings, but then I remembered the whole Hilda and Jessica thing. Switching between Kanto and Unova will take some time to get used to. Green suddenly bolts up from his sleeping bag, looking worried.

"Jessica, got a bad dream?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry about breaking your eardrums." I joke, trying to lighten the mood.

"No worries." Green checks the time from his Pokedex. "It's only seven in the morning, but we still have to travel through the Viridian Forest. Hopefully we'll reach Pewter before night time, but that's unlikely since the forest is basically a maze." A maze, huh? This is gonna be fun. Hopefully it's just like the one in the games, so I know where to go.

"Then what are we standing here for? Let's go!" I exclaim.

While walking, Green manages to capture a wild Pidgey, and a wild Rattata. "Don't you want to catch a Pokemon?" he asks me.

"Nope, well at least not the ones we've found so far. What other Pokemon can we find past here?" I ask back.

"Well, in the route that leads to the Indigo Plateau, there's more Rattata, some Mankey, and some Spearow." He answers. "And in the Viridian Forest, there's mostly Caterpie and Weedle."

I'm shocked, how does he know that? "How do you know that?"

"I'm the grandson of Professor Oak, of course I'm supposed to know these things." he replies.

"That makes sense, I guess. I'm going to get myself a Caterpie and a Spearow, maybe." I tell him.

"Those Pokemon are weak though, why do you want them?"

"I'll prove to you that they're not weak, I'm going to become Champion with them!" I retort. "Sure, it might take a while to train them, but it will be worth it!"

"You do know that you'll have to beat me if you wanna be the Champion, right?" he reminds me.

"What about Red? Aren't you worried about him?"

"Honestly, I am." he admits. "He's probably the only one who can stop me from being Champion."

"What about me?" Is he forgetting about me?

"You want to go to the Elite Four with a Butterfree! That's pathetic!" Ouch.

"So you're saying that I have no chance of winning?"

"That isn't what I mean." he replies, but it's too late. He already made me angry.

"Of course it is! I'm leaving. I'm going to beat your entire team with my 'pathetic' team, and we'll see who's capable of being Champion then." I start running.

"Jessica, wait!" he tries to get my attention, but it doesn't work. He doesn't have to be that harsh about it! I'm going to prove to everyone that it doesn't matter if your Pokemon is strong or weak, it's how you raise them.

* * *

I reach Viridian City. I get my Pokemon healed up in a Pokemon Center, and I just sit in a corner, thinking of strategies on how to beat Green's team, which is currently a Squirtle, Pidgey, and Rattata. Someone taps my shoulder, and I see a familiar person wearing a red cap and jacket.

"Red." I wave at him. "How have you been? Is your Pokemon any stronger?"

He nods, and he finally talks to me. "Where's Green?"

"I ran away from him in the first route. He told me that I couldn't beat the Elite Four, and he doesn't see me as competition." I tell him. "He's a jerk." He nods at this. "It will be so weird travelling alone though, but I'll get used to it, eventually."

"Travel with me." he says. Wait, what? Why would he travel with me? There's no point, I'll just be a burden if I go with him. "Don't worry about it." Did I just say that out loud? He nods, which means that I'm thinking out loud again.

"I'll be useless if I go with you though, I'm just going to drag you down." He shakes his head. "I don't have a way out of this one, right?" He gives me a thumbs up. "Let's have a Pokemon Battle to decide it, please? If I win, I'm going to travel alone. If you win, you're dragging me along with you." He nods.

We head outside of the Pokemon Center, and we start our battle.

"Bulbasaur, go!" I send my Pokemon out. He sends out Charmander, of course. Great, I'm going to lose, unless…

"Bulbasaur, Leech Seed!" he throws out from his back three seeds that gets planted on Charmander's feet.

"Ember." he calmly says, and the fire-type opens its mouth to shoot bolts of fire. It hits Bulbasaur, and sadly, it faints in one shot. I immediately run up to it, worried.

"Bulbasaur, are you okay? Please wake up!" the Seed Pokemon replies with a weak sound, and I immediately run in the Pokemon Center to heal him. I look at Red, and sigh.

"That was unfair! You had the type advantage!" I argue with him, but he just gives me a look that says 'your fault'. "Fine, I'll travel with you, on one condition." He raises his eyebrow at me. "Don't give me your hand gestures and your facial expressions. I want you to talk. I'll give you time to think about it."

"You're trying to make Red of all people talk? That's impossible!" I hear from behind me. Of course, why does he have to be here? I feel anger rushing through my body, but I hide it for now.

"Hi, Green!" I say with a fake smile. "How's your team going along? I'm sure that they're better than mine!"

"Seriously? You're still thinking about that? I thought you would've forgiven me already!" Green says. "Anyways, I'm here to come get you so we can head to Viridian Forest now."

"How can I forgive you when you basically said that I have no chance in becoming Champion? Even if I did, I'm not sure if I can trust you. How will I know that you won't say something like that to me again?" I snap. Before he could answer, I start talking again. "I'm going with Red." I pull Red right beside me. "Even if he doesn't want to talk, at least I know that he can't hurt me. Red, let's go." I run out of the Pokemon Center, dragging a surprised Red to Route 22.

* * *

During our time in Route 22, I catch myself a Spearow, and trained it up against the wild Pokemon there. Red and I didn't say a word to each other. After a few hours, we go back to the Pokemon Center and take a break before heading to Viridian Forest. Once we got inside the forest, Red finally decides to break the silence.

"Yes."

"Yes to what?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Yes, I'll try to talk more." he calmly replies.

"Really?" He nods. "Yay! I can get to know you better!" I exclaim in joy, like a little kid. "First of all, why'd you suddenly want to try and talk more?"

"Based on what I've seen, you're a nice person. I want to get to know you better and if I have to talk more, I'll try to. Besides, talking more might help me in the future." he explains.

"Why are you so silent anyways?

"Green."

"What did Green do to you?" I'm confused.

"He ruined my trust." he admits. "We were good friends until he just decided that I wasn't worth his time and started our rivalry. It's not a good feeling, so I decided to not open up to anyone, until today." He looks crestfallen.

"He told me that you were the only person who could stop him from being Champion." I tell him.

"Well, he obviously forgot about you." he reassures me. "Your Pokemon seem to really like you, even the Spearow that you just caught earlier. I like to believe that what matters the most is how you treat your Pokemon, since that's what makes them stronger and more willing to win battles for you."

"Wow. That's really sweet, Red." He blushes a little when I say this. "I like this talking Red more!"

"Jessica, there's a Caterpie there. Do you want it?" he offers me. I see the little bug, and I nod. I send out Bulbasaur to try and catch it. It got caught easily, so I'm glad.

"Thanks, Red! I'm tired, though. Do you mind if I set up camp and sleep?" He shakes his head. I put the sleeping bag down, and start to sleep. "Good night, Red."

* * *

Hilda's POV:

I wake up to Hilbert shaking me.

"Hilda! Wake up! We have to go!" he says, excited.

"What do you want? I'm still sleepy!" I ask him, a bit annoyed.

"Professor Juniper got the starter Pokemon earlier than expected, and she said we can start our adventure today!" he explains.

"What do I have to do with this?"

"She agreed to give you a Pokemon too!" he says.

I immediately jump out of bed and run to the bathroom, getting myself ready. I've never really played the fifth generation games, so I don't know what to expect. Once I got myself dressed, I said goodbye to my mom and went outside with Hilbert.

"Where's Cheren and Bianca?" I ask.

"They should be in the lab already, you took so long in getting ready."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, definitely nothing." he replies, a bit nervous.

We go inside the lab, and I see Cheren and Bianca with a young woman. "Who's the lady with Cheren and Bianca?"

"That's Professor Juniper." he tells me.

"Hi there! I've been waiting for you! Let me introduce myself for Hilda. My name is Professor Juniper, and I am researching how Pokemon came into existence. The four of you are here today to receive your first companion!" the woman, who I now know as Professor Juniper, explains.

"I only see three Poke Balls on the table, and there's four of us. How is this going to work?" Cheren asks.

"Wonderful observation, Cheren. The fourth Pokemon is actually with me. I think that Hilda will be the most suited person to take care of her, so I'm giving it to her." She holds her hand out to me, revealing a Poke Ball. "Here, take it. I'm sure she'll like you." I take it, and send her out. The Poke Ball reveals a tiny, pink Pokemon that looks like it's wearing a white bowtie.

"What is this?" I ask, curious as to what the Pokemon is called.

"Here, use the Pokedex on her. It will tell you what kind of Pokemon she is, and additional information such as what attacks she knows, what level she is currently, and what type of Pokemon she is." She hands me a red object that kind of looks like a phone, which is probably the Pokedex.

I point it at her, waiting to see what the Pokedex says. Nothing happens. Professor Juniper laughs at me, and shows me how it's actually used. The Pokedex suddenly starts talking. 'Gothita, the Fixation Pokemon. Gothita watches Pokemon and Trainers with an intense stare. Apparently, they are looking at something that only Gothita can see. It can become so obsessed with watching that it doesn't notice attacks. This Pokemon is a Psychic-type, and there is no known locations as to where you can find it. It is currently level 5, and it knows the moves Pound and Confusion. Its gender is female.' "Awesome! Can I really have her?" She nods. "Thank you so much! Here's your Pokedex back, Professor." I offer it back, but she refuses.

"No, you should keep it. That's why I gave you the Pokemon!" she tells me. "I'm going to go get your brother and your friends now, so I can explain everything clearly."

She goes back to get the others, and she explains to us that she wants us to complete the Pokedex for her. We all agree. After we head outside, Cheren starts talking. "Do you guys want to have a Pokemon battle?" he asks.

We all agree, and I'm going to fight Bianca while Cheren fights Hilbert. I should know how to battle already, but I still have to keep up my act that I lost my memory, so I pretend that I don't know how to.

"Bianca, how does a Pokemon Battle work, exactly?" I ask her.

"Don't worry, Hilda. All you have to do is command your Pokemon to use an attack, until the other person has lost all their Pokemon. Pokemon can't die though, or at least I think they can't." She reassures me.

"Okay, then. Gothita, let's win!" I call her out of the ball.

"Oshawott, let's go!" She sends out her Pokemon. I quickly grab my Pokedex, to learn more about it. 'Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokemon. The scalchop on its stomach is made from the same element as claws. It detatches the scalchop for use as a blade. It can also be used to break open hard berries. This Pokemon is a Water-type, and there is no known locations as to where you can find it. It is currently level 5, and it knows the moves Tackle and Tail Whip. Its gender is male.' "Oshawott, use Tackle!" she orders.

"Gothita, please dodge and use Confusion!" the Fixation Pokemon successfully dodges and lands her attack at Oshawott, and he was defeated in one hit. "Good job, Gothita! You can rest now." she smiles at me, and I return her inside her Poke Ball. I walk over to Bianca, and she congratulates me. We see Cheren and Hilbert still battling, with a Fire-type and a Grass-type. According to the Pokedex, they're called Tepig and Snivy, respectively. Eventually, my twin manages to barely win over Cheren's Tepig.

"That was awesome, Hilbert!" I run up to him and hug him.

"Thanks, Hilda. So, who won between you and Bianca?" I point to myself, and he smiles. "Great! We both won our first Pokemon battles!"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." I reply. Why is my head hurting all of a sudden? I don't have time to think about that, as I fall to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Author's Note: Here's Chapter 4! I'd appreciate any advice or remarks about this story, even if it's negative.


	5. Chapter 5: Did we just kiss?

**This is What I Want**

_Chapter 5: Did we just kiss?_

_Flashback:_

_A teenage girl and her father are up late at night, in a laboratory of some kind._

"_Dad, why do you still use the lab here in Castelia City? I thought that we moved to Nuvema Town because you wanted to be near Professor Juniper?" the young girl asks._

"_Hilda, I still stay here because I don't want you guys to be harmed, just in case." Her father explains. "There are bad people who want to take all the information that I've earned on the legendary Pokemon."_

_The girl still looks confused. "Why don't you just give it to them? What harm will giving it do, anyways?"_

_He sighs. "The information contains how to gain control of Reshiram and Zekrom, and they can take them by force and ruin the entire world with it."_

_A knock can be heard on the door. "I know you're in there! Team Plasma demands that you open this door right now!" someone says from the other side._

_The father looks worried, but hides it well from his daughter. "Hilda, I need you to leave now. I'll handle them."_

"_Dad, are you sure? I can help you!"_

"_I can handle it myself. The thing I'm worried about is your safety." he tells his daughter, while gathering all the paperwork from the bookshelves. The teenager looks at him confused, but nods. She distances herself from the building, and hides in a spot where she can still watch her father._

_Her father gets a lighter, when the doors open to reveal two guys dressed up as knights. "Already stacking up the documents for us? That's very nice of you." one of them says._

_The father just says nothing, and proceeds to burn everything right in front of them. _

_The two Team Plasma members were surprised by this, and then that was quickly replaced by anger. "You brought this upon yourself, old man." One of them pulls out a gun, and points it at the father's head. "Any last words?" the guy asks, in a joking manner. No reply. "Whatever." He shoots the gun, and her father falls to the ground, dead._

_She sees all of this, and she quickly uses her Xtransciever to call her mother. "Mom?" _

_Her mother notices the tears flowing on her daughter's face. "Honey, what's wrong?"_

"_Dad's dead." she bluntly replies. Her mother looks at her surprised, and she continues talking before her mother can reply. "He was shot by these people dressed up as knights. Mom, he told me to run. I should've just stayed with him!" the teenage girl was shouting, and she was crying harder than before. "This is all my fault!"_

_Her mother tries to console her. "Don't blame yourself. Your father just wanted you to be safe. If you were there with him, you might have died too. Now, what did the police say?"_

_She stared at her with wide eyes for a moment. "I… I didn't call them." She was frustrated with herself, and the fact that she forgot to call the police makes her blame herself more. "I should've died instead of dad."_

"_Hilda, don't you dare say that. I know that you love your dad very much, and I know that you're allowed to grieve. However, never say stuff like that. We both know that your dad wouldn't want you to blame yourself for this." Her mother reassures her. "I'll call the police for you. You should go home, we'll talk about it more here. It's safer." She nods, and makes her way home._

Red's POV:

I woke up in the middle of the night because I heard someone sobbing. I look around to find out where it was coming from, when I see Jessica there, crying in her sleep. I barely know her, but I want to find out why she's crying. I try to wake her up, when I suddenly lose balance. The next thing I know, my lips are touching hers.

Wait, what am I doing? Why am I not pulling away?

Her eyes open and we just stare at each other for a minute, until she pushes me away. "Red, _what_ were you doing?" she asks, angry and slightly embarrassed.

What _was_ I doing? I have no idea why I just kissed her. I liked it, though. I'll keep that as a secret from her since it might ruin the friendship that I have with her.

Jessica's POV:

"Did we just kiss?" I ask him, after thinking about what I just woke up to. He slowly nods, and looks away from me. "Why'd you do that, Red?"

He thinks about it for a few seconds, and answers me. "Well, you were crying in your sleep, and I tried to wake you up."

I look at him, and then slap him. "That's how you decide to wake me up? Kissing me? What gave you the right to do that?"

"I didn't do it on purpose! I lost my balance and it just sort of happened!" he replies defensively. "Why were you crying in your sleep, anyways?"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay? It's something from my past." I reply, not giving anything specific.

"I understand, don't worry. Anyways, since we're both up, we might as well get going to Pewter City." I nod, and we both start heading to the city, ready to get our first gym badge.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the shorter than usual and slightly delayed chapter 5, guys. I've been fairly busy with some stuff, but I'll try to update this at least once a week. This chapter was going to be longer, but I kind of wanted to post this already. Anyways, I might do romance between Red and Jessica, but I'm not entirely sure yet. You guys can decide it for me. Also, a small part of Hilda's past is revealed. It will take a while before she remembers everything, though.


	6. Chapter 6: Gardevoirite? What is that?

**This is What I Want**

_Chapter 6: Gardevoirite? What is that?_

Jessica's POV:

A few hours later, Red and I reach Pewter City. Along the way, I trained up Spearow and Caterpie, who evolved into a Metapod. I'm getting closer to having myself a beautiful Butterfree! I'm scared about the first gym though. The only one that I can actually count on is Bulbasaur, but I'm not sure how strong he is. Maybe I should try to evolve him first? Is Vine Whip strong enough to beat the gym?

"Jessica, are you there?" Red snaps me out of my strategizing. "You've been staring at Nurse Joy for nearly five minutes now."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how to defeat the gym in this place." I tell him. "Nurse Joy, can you please heal my Pokemon?"

Nurse Joy laughs. "You already asked that earlier. Yes, they should be in good condition now."

"Thanks!" I smile at her. "Red, I'm going to go back to Route 2 and train. What do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to go train too. Meet you back here at the Pokemon Center in about three or four hours for a battle?" he offers.

"Sure, but I promise you that I'll do better than last time. Talk to you later!" I run back to Route 2, and start training.

* * *

One hour later, I get three levels on Bulbasaur according to the Pokedex, when I see a Pokemon that I've never seen before. I see a small, kind of purple Pokemon with what looks like blue hair and two orange horns. I quickly grab my Pokedex, to see what Pokemon it is. 'Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon. It can sense the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokemon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition. This Pokemon is a Psychic-type and a Fairy-type. It is native to the Hoenn Region, although it is fairly rare. It is currently level 11, and it knows the moves Growl, Confusion, Double Team, and Confuse Ray. Its gender is female. This Ralts is different because it is a shiny Pokemon.' Since when did Fairy-type Pokemon exist? It's also a shiny? Awesome!

"Hi, buddy. Why are you here?" I ask her, not wanting to scare her off by throwing a Poke Ball at her.

_'You seem nice.'_ the Feeling Pokemon replied.

"Thanks for the compliment!" I reply to her, smiling. I then realized something. "Wait, how did you talk to me? Am I imagining things again?"

_'I'm using telepathy so you can understand me.'_

That makes a lot of sense, now that I think about it. Psychic-types can do stuff like that. "The Pokedex says that you're from the Hoenn Region. Why are you here in Kanto?"

_'I don't know.'_ she replies. I then think of a good idea.

"Ralts, would you like to join my team?"

_'Sure! I might actually become a Gardevoir with your help! Most of the trainers I've seen don't give me a second chance because they think I'm weak.'_ she happily exclaims. _'However, can I please stay outside the ball?'_

"Of course, but I have to put you inside if you're hurt. Is that fine with you?" She nods, and I give her the Poke Ball. She presses the button, and the distinct click that you get when you catch a Pokemon can be heard. I immediately let her out of the ball, and I notice the stone that she's holding. "What's that stone that you're holding?"

_'I don't know. I think it's supposed to help me when I evolve, but you can keep it for me.'_ She hands me the strange stone.

I call Professor Oak's number, which Green gave me a while back. I don't know how I even have a phone, but I might as well use it. He answers. "Hello, who is this?"

"Professor Oak, I'm Jessica, if you can still remember me." He chuckles.

"Of course, how could I forget? You ran into me while screaming because of a Rattata." I turn red at this statement, suddenly remembering the embarrassing way we met. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I caught this Ralts, and she was holding this strange stone. It's perfectly round, is kind of white, and it has green, pink, and red in the middle. What is this stone?" I describe the peculiar stone to him. I hear mumbling coming from him, but I can sort of understand it as 'Sycamore is going to be interested in this'.

"That is a Gardevoirite, Jessica." I don't reply, since I'm still clueless about this. Gardevoirite? What is that? "There have been rumors that certain Pokemon that were thought to be unable to evolve any further can actually do something that they call Mega Evolution."

"Are you saying that Pokemon like Charizard can evolve into something else?" I didn't know that was even possible! What would a Charizard evolve into?

"Yes, but Mega Evolution is different from a normal evolution because it is only temporary." he explains even further. That's really interesting. "The Mega Evolution Guru in Shalour City, which is in the faraway region named Kalos, says that you need a Mega Stone for the Pokemon, which you already have, and a Mega Ring, which has a mysterious stone set in it, for the trainer."

"Where can I get one of those rings? I want one!" I practically scream at the phone, excited with this new information.

"I'll have to ask the Mega Evolution Guru about getting one sent here for you. For now, you should continue with your travels! Hopefully Green is not being his usual self. He's extremely arrogant, but he's a good person." Wow. Professor Oak actually believes that Green's a nice person, which kind of contrasts against what he said in the games when Red beats him.

"Yeah, about that…. I kind of left him to travel with Red." I blurt out.

"What did he do that made you leave him?" he asks.

"He told me that I shouldn't bother getting a Caterpie and a Spearow because they're weak, and I got offended." I explain.

"Well, he does make a point. They're pretty frail, especially against Rock-types." Wait, he's siding with Green on this one? "However, if you work hard enough, they will eventually have little to no problem in dealing with their weaknesses." There's the logical and Pokemon-loving Professor Oak that I'm used to. "You both make fair points, and both of you are right and wrong in this one. I don't want to force any decisions on you, but could you please be friends with him? He could use one, since he always spent his time alone in his room ever since he and Red stopped being friends." That doesn't seem like something Green would do.

"That doesn't seem like Green at all." I repeat my thoughts.

"Don't tell Green that I told you this, but I honestly think that Green's jealous of Red." he whispers.

I couldn't hold out my laughter. "Professor Oak, do you even know your grandson? You're describing an entirely different person!"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Old age makes me forget some things." he jokes. "Honestly though, Red and Green stopped becoming friends a few months after I taught them about Pokemon. Red was always the better student, getting everything right and all the Pokemon I have here liking him, while Green always struggled, and the Pokemon weren't that fond of him." I stop my laughter. That actually makes a lot of sense. "I do think that I played a part in that, though. I always praised Red, while I lost my patience with Green when he repeatedly made the same mistakes." he admits.

I take in this new information, and decide to leave my argument with Green behind. I don't think Red will approve of me asking Green to travel with us, but I'll talk to him about that later. "I'll try, Professor. I'm pretty sure I have Green's number registered here, so I'll call him and apologize. Red won't be happy, though."

"Thanks for doing this for me, Jessica. Hopefully you can repair their friendship. Goodbye, Jessica." he hangs up the call.

* * *

I immediately find Green on my contact list, which contains an outstanding three people. I have him, Professor Oak, and Red registered. I don't want to be a socialite, but having only three numbers is kind of sad in my opinion. I call his number.

"Who's calling me this early?" I hear Green's annoyed voice. It's ten in the morning, I expected him to be awake already.

"Green, it's Jessica." I reply.

"It's good to hear from you, but I thought you hated me?" His tone suddenly changed into a more humble one, which is pretty surprising.

"That's what I wanted to talk about. I'm sorry, Green. I overreacted about what you said and didn't think logically. I respect your opinion, but I think I'll take the risk of having Caterpie and Spearow." I sincerely apologize to him, and it came out better than I thought it would. I expected to say something like 'I'm sorry that my choice of Pokemon offends you, although you lost to me on our first battle'

"I want to say sorry too. I didn't think about your feelings, and I risked our acquaintanceship because of that." He doesn't think of us as friends? It's probably because of the whole Red thing.

"Apology accepted. Green, don't you dare call me an acquaintance ever again. We're friends, remember?" I playfully threaten him.

"Friends it is, then. Now that we're on good terms again, do you want to travel with me again?" he offers.

"I'd love to, but only on one condition." I reply.

"And what will that condition be?" he asks.

A smile forms on my lips. "You have to let Red travel with us."

"No, that is not going to happen."

"Come on, Green! We could all travel together and become the best of friends!" I try to persuade him with my childish voice.

"Red's not my friend! He's my rival! Travelling with him is impossible!" he retorts.

"Please, do it for me? At least try to travel with him for a week. If you still don't want to travel with him by the end of that week, I'll have to switch between the two of you every city or something." I offer.

"Fine, I'll try." he sighs. "Why do you want Red and I to travel together, anyways?"

"You guys are both my friends! I'd feel bad if one of you travels alone." I explain.

"Whatever. Let's talk about something else. How's your training going?" he asks.

"Well, I'm training my Bulbasaur up to become an Ivysaur, and he should be pretty close. According to the Pokedex, he's currently level fifteen." I tell him. "I haven't worked on training Spearow yet, since he's weak to Brock's gym. I'm trying to get my Metapod to evolve into a Butterfree, and then I can work on my backup Pokemon against Brock's gym."

"What's your backup? I'm intrigued."

"Don't worry. You'll meet her eventually. How about you, how's your training?" I change the topic, not wanting to let him know yet that I have a shiny Ralts.

"I'm near Mount Moon, resting at the Pokemon Center here. I can come back to watch your gym battle, if you want. Now that I know how to navigate Route 3, it's easier to go back there." he tells me.

"That would be awesome, Green! I'm actually supposed to battle Red in about an hour or two, and I need my newest member prepared. His Charmander knocked out Bulbasaur in one shot, and that scares me." I explain. "I have to go now. Hopefully you'll show up to watch my battle with Red?"

"I'll try. Good luck on your battle!"

"Thanks." I hang up the call, and continue training.

* * *

I head back to the Pokemon Center, knowing that Red is probably waiting for me. During my training, Bulbasaur evolved into an Ivysaur, and I finally got myself a Butterfree. Ralts also gained some levels, since I didn't want her to be frail against Red and Brock. If Ivysaur faints against Brock's Pokemon, I have no one else to rely on but her. I go inside the red building, and get my Pokemon healed.

"Are you ready to face me?" I hear from behind me. I turn around and see Red there, ready for battle.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's take this outside." I reply, with a hint of arrogance on my voice. I don't know why, but that felt right. I shouldn't be arrogant though since he did beat me last time.

We go outside to a flat area with no people nearby, and Red sends out his first Pokemon, his Charmeleon. "Cool, your starter evolved. Mine did that too! I'll show you. Iv-" I get stopped by Ralts poking at me.

_'I want to battle him.'_ she tells me.

"Are you sure?" I ask. She nods. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Ralts, tower over them with your power!" I mentally scold myself. That's the worst phrase ever, why did I even say that? I need a better rhyming phrase when I send out a Pokemon. I come closer to it, and hope that Red doesn't hear what I'm going to whisper to her. "Ralts, I need you to use telepathy to read my thoughts, so Red doesn't know what I'm about to do. Can you do that?" She nods. I try to talk to her through my thoughts. **'The telepathy will really help us in the long run.'**

_'Yeah, it will.'_ '**It's working? That's good.'** She turns to me and smiles, before paying attention to Charmeleon again.

"Charmeleon, use Ember." he commands.

**'Dodge and use Double Team!'** I instruct her. She barely avoids the small fires, and makes multiple copies of herself.

"Well, two people can do that. Charmeleon, use Smokescreen." he calmly orders, as if he's not worried. A thick smoke suddenly makes it harder to see.

**'Ralts, pay attention to the smoke for any type of movements, and use Confuse Ray on the Charmeleon.'** She looks around for a moment, and she does her attack. I'm not sure if it hit him or not, but I'm hoping that it did.

"Charmeleon, use Dragon Rage." I'm pretty sure Ralts will faint from this one hit, and I wait for the inevitable. Nothing happens. It must have hit itself!

**'Good, your attack worked! Just to be safe, let's use Double Team again.'** She makes more copies of herself, and there must be at least two dozens of Ralts on the field.

"Charmeleon, use Dragon Rage again." I see Charmeleon attacking Ralts, but it was a duplicate one. Double Team is way too strong.

**'Our plan's working! You're doing amazing!'** I compliment her. **'Let's celebrate later. Try using Confusion.'** The attack hits Red's Pokemon directly, but it seemed like it barely affected it.

"Charmeleon, use Scratch." Why would he go for Scratch? Dragon Rage is a lot more powerful than it! Charmeleon hits Ralts, but she seems to be fine.

**'Ralts, use Confuse Ray again.'** She successfully hits it again, but I'm perfectly sure now that Ralts will faint from one Dragon Rage, due to the Scratch damage.

"Charmeleon, use Dragon Rage." Speak of the devil. I panic when he actually approaches the real one this time, but nothing happens. How is that possible? I think I have to make a call to Professor Oak again. Even Red seems surprised. "Was that the real one this time, Jessica?" I nod. It's probably cheating, but I use this time to attack.

**'Ralts, use Confusion, quick!'**

"Why did nothing happen then?" This time, he's paying no attention to the battle and just facing me, demanding an answer.

**'Ralts, do Confusion repeatedly while Red is distracted, stop immediately when he's unconscious.'** I mentally tell her, while I answer Red. "I honestly have no idea!" I truly do have no idea why Dragon Rage did nothing.

_'Charmeleon's down!'_ Ralts tells me. _'I feel tired now, do you mind if I just watch the rest of the battle?'_

**'You did amazing against an evolved Pokemon! I would probably be tired too if I did that myself. You deserve to rest.'** Ralts starts approaching me again, and Red finally notices his fainted Charmeleon.

"Hey! You cheated!" he whines.

"You're the one who demanded answers from me and looked away from the battle!" I retort.

He opens his mouth to say something, but quickly closes it again. "You won that one by luck. Beedrill, I choose you!" An intimidating yellow and black Pokemon comes out, and I know that it's Weedle's final evolution. I send out Spearow.

"Beedrill, Poison Sting." "Spearow, Peck!" We both say our moves at the same time. Beedrill attacks first, but it did nothing to Spearow. Spearow surprisingly took Beedrill out in one hit, which I wasn't expecting.

He throws out his last Pokemon, a Mankey. I withdraw Spearow and show off my Butterfree.

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder!" She sends out a cloud of dust, which makes Mankey fall asleep immediately. "Now, use Confusion!" The super-effective move looks like it hurt Mankey a lot, but it didn't do enough to make it faint. "Do it one more time!" She repeats the telekinetic force, and the sleeping Mankey wakes up, only to fall to the ground unconscious again.

I return my Pokemon, and then I hear clapping noises. I look around to see Green, smiling at me. "That was impressive. You knocked out all of Red's Pokemon without losing any of yours. You're really skilled." Wow, he complimented my abilities.

"Thanks, Green. You don't know how much that means to me." I reply, happy with what he said.

He smirks. "Of course, you were fighting Red. We both know that he's not the strongest trainer ever."

"I'm still here, you know!" said a very angry Red, glaring at Green. He then turns to me. "Why are you guys suddenly on good terms now? The last time that we saw him, you dragged me out of the Pokemon Center just to get away from him!"

Before I could answer, Green started talking. "You actually made Red talk? You're really something else, Jessica."

I reply to both of them. "Green, yes. Red is now talking a bit more. Red, Green apologized to me and we're on good terms now."

"Have you told him yet?" Green asked me.

"Nope, I'm going to tell him now, I guess." I answer back.

"Tell me what?" Please don't be mad at what I'm going to say, Red.

"After you and I get our gym badges, since I'm pretty sure Green has his already, the three of us will be travelling together." I spill the information out.

"Why? You know that I hate his guts!" Red pointed at Green.

"Don't worry, the hate is mutual." Green reassures Red.

"You guys are both my friends, and I don't want you guys to travel alone, so we're going to travel together!" I happily tell them. Red and Green just glared at each other, and I'll take that as my time to leave. "I have to quickly talk to Professor Oak, so I'll be right back." I temporarily return Ralts to my Poke Ball, and give her ball along with my other Pokemon. "Can you heal them for me, please? Don't worry, I won't leave the city."

* * *

I run a decent distance away from them, and quickly call Professor Oak. "Jessica, why are you calling me again?"

"Red and I were battling earlier, and Charmeleon's Dragon Rage didn't do anything to my Ralts. Why is that?" I ask him.

"That's because of Ralts' Fairy typing. Dragon-type moves actually do nothing to Ralts, since all Fairy-types are immune to them. Also, Fairy-type moves are super-effective against Dark-types, Fighting-types, and the aforementioned Dragon-types. However, they are weak to Steel-types and Poison-types." he explains.

"Thanks, Professor. By the way, I managed to convince Green to travel with Red and I. Red probably needs some more persuasion, though."

"That's great! I have to do some work now, so I'll talk to you soon." He hangs up the call, and I make my way back to the Pokemon Center, when I run into two purple-headed teens.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going." I apologize to them.

"It's my fault too. My name's Paul, and that," he points to the slightly taller teen next to him, "is my big brother, Reggie. He's going to challenge the Battle Pyramid tomorrow, and he brought me here from Sinnoh just to watch his battle!"

"I'm Jessica, and I'm going to try and be the Kanto Champion." I introduce myself to Paul and Reggie.

"I'm so excited to watch Reggie get his last Battle Frontier Symbol! He's the best trainer in the world! He has all the badges in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, too!" Paul proudly boasts.

"Calm down, Paul. You're probably scaring her away." Reggie tells his brother. "He's not lying, though. If you want, you can watch my battle tomorrow with Paul."

"I'd like to watch an experienced trainer battle, it might help me out in the future." I accept his offer.

"Jessica, do you mind if we share numbers? We can be friends and talk everyday even if I'm in Sinnoh and you're in Kanto!" Paul asks me.

"Sure!" He takes my phone and registers himself in. I do the same on his. He then takes Reggie's phone and registers me. I have no idea why, but it's fine with me. "By the way, aren't you a Trainer yet, Paul? I actually just started my journey a few days ago, and I'm only eleven."

"I'm eleven too! I actually have my Sinnoh starter with me, but I wanted to watch Reggie battle first." Paul explains.

"That's nice." I tell him. "Hey, do you want to see the Pokemon I have with me? They should be at the Pokemon Center, being healed up."

Paul shakes his head. "I don't want to see them, I want to battle them!" He looks at his big brother. "Reggie, can I battle Jessica?"

"Sure, but how many Pokemon do you have?" Reggie looks at me, waiting for a response.

"I have four." I reply.

"I could give Paul one of my Pokemon so you guys could have a two-on-two battle, is that fine with you?" Reggie asks us.

"Yes!" We reply at the same time.

Reggie chuckles. "Alright, let's go to the Pokemon Center and get ready."

* * *

Once we arrive at the Pokemon Center, Red and Green immediately run towards me in worry.

"Where have you been? I was worried!" they both say at the same time.

"Guys, don't worry. I just met two new friends." I point to the two purple-haired teens. "That's Paul, and that's Reggie."

"Hi! Are you trainers too?" Paul asks the two rivals.

"Yeah, and I'm better than him." they say at the same time, again.

"Where are my Pokemon?" I ask the two. They hand me the four Poke Balls. "Thanks for healing them up for me, guys. I really appreciate it. Paul, you wanted a battle, right?"

"Yeah, and Reggie just gave me the other Pokemon I'm going to use. Let's head outside for this battle?" I nod. Paul, Reggie and I go outside for our battle. Red and Green decided to stay behind.

* * *

Reggie decided to become the referee for our match.

"Elekid, stand by for battle!" Paul sends out a round Pokemon with what looks like prongs on its head.

"Let's go, Ivysaur, tower over them with your power!" Why did I say that again? I have to think of a better phrase.

"Elekid, use Leer!" "Ivysaur, use Leech Seed!" We said our commands at the same time, just like with Red and his Beedrill. While we didn't do any direct damage yet, Ivysaur's Leech Seed is slowly taking off Elekid's health, which is good.

"Elekid, use Leer again!" This is scaring me. He's just slowly lowering Ivysaur's defense until a Tackle could faint it in one hit. I have to stop this.

"Ivysaur, use Sleep Powder!" The same cloud of dust that Butterfree made earlier was recreated by Ivysaur, and Elekid is asleep again. "Wonderful! Now, Take Down!" Ivysaur charges at the helpless, sleeping Elekid, and hits it hard. It's still standing, though.

"Elekid, wake up!" Elekid suddenly woke up from its sleep, ready to battle again. "Good! Use your Quick Attack now!" Elekid gets ready to move, but suddenly collapses unconscious. "What happened?" Paul asked his brother. However, I answered it for him.

"I set up the Leech Seed on you, which slowly drains your Elekid's energy. You probably forgot about it, because it was barely noticeable." I explain.

"She's right, Paul. You should pay attention to stuff like this more if you want to be a good trainer. Obviously, she's already good, although she just started." Reggie continues for me.

"Okay, I guess Turtwig has to win for me. Turtwig, stand by for battle!" He sends out a light green Pokemon with a plant growing on its head.

"Ivysaur, you've done well, and you need to take a rest." I send him back inside his Poke Ball. "Let's go, Ralts, tower over them with your power!" My shiny Ralts comes out of the ball. 'We're in a battle, but I promise that you can stay out of your ball out of this one.' She nods, and gets ready. I see Paul and Reggie's shocked reactions.

"Whoa, is that a Ralts? Those are really rare!" Paul asks Reggie.

"Yes, they're really rare, but this one is a shiny Ralts!" Reggie exclaims.

"Although it's a shiny Pokemon, it doesn't mean that it's powerful! Turtwig, use Tackle!"

**'Avoid it and use Confuse Ray.'** She sends a sinister ray to the Turtwig, making it confused. **'Now, use Confusion!'** The attack hits the Turtwig, knocking it out in one shot. Paul was just standing there, dumbfounded.

"Jessica didn't even do anything!" Paul complains to Reggie. He shakes his head.

"Ralts is a Psychic-type, and most Psychic-types can do telepathy, and their trainer can command them through their thoughts. Sabrina, the gym leader in Saffron City, takes advantage of this." Reggie explains to his brother.

"Now I understand why she was just staring at Turtwig." He approaches me. "Thank you for that battle, Jessica. You are a good trainer. Now I have someone else to look up to other than Reggie!"

I laugh at this. "Promise me that we'll still talk at least once a week when you go back to Sinnoh."

"I promise. Reggie will probably force me to go through with the promise, anyways." Paul chuckles at his joke, and goes inside the Pokemon Center.

"It will be good for him to actually have a friend other than his brother." Reggie tells me.

"How can someone like Paul not have any friends? He's nice, and he has a really skilled brother with him." I reply back.

"That's the main problem. They don't like how he has a really strong brother, and it doesn't help that he always wants to tell people about his accomplished brother." he explains.

"That explains it then. If Paul ever wants to become a trainer after Sinnoh, I could go with him." I offer.

"You just gave me a great idea!" What idea is he talking about? "Paul should travel with you after my battle with Brandon!"

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know how the story suddenly become a mixture of the games and the anime, but I just went with it. The chapter was originally going to be only about Red and Jessica's battle and the whole shiny Ralts encounter, but it went way farther than that. Not complaining though, it kinda works. If you haven't noticed yet via the title or the chapter, there will be mega evolutions in this story, and maybe even some Kalos Pokemon. I probably could cut this into two chapters, but since I feel nice, here's an extra long chapter!

Just so people don't get confused, here's Jessica's current team and their movesets (either gen 6 or gen 5):

Ivysaur, Level 17 Male  
Take Down, Leech Seed, Sleep Powder, Vine Whip

Spearow, Level 12 Male  
Peck, Growl, Leer, Fury Attack

Butterfree, Level 13 Female  
Tackle, String Shot, Confusion, Sleep Powder

Ralts (shiny), Level 15 Female  
Confusion, Double Team, Confuse Ray (egg move), Teleport

Here's Red's team: (Didn't give them genders, but maybe in the future)

Charmeleon, Level 18  
Scratch, Ember, Smokescreen, Dragon Rage

Beedrill, Level 12  
Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden, Fury Attack

Mankey, Level 14  
Covet, Leer, Focus Energy, Fury Swipes, Karate Chop

And here's Paul's 'team':

Elekid, Level 10 (Given by Reggie)  
Quick Attack, Leer, Thundershock, Low Kick

Turtwig, Level 10  
Tackle, Withdraw, Absorb


	7. Chapter 7: I need your assistance!

**This is What I Want**

_Chapter 7: Regirock, I need your assistance!_

Jessica's POV:

"Don't you want him to do the Sinnoh gyms first?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Honestly, no. That wouldn't be the best first adventure for him, in my opinion. Besides, you'd make a great travelling companion for him!" he replies.

"I'll have to ask him myself, to see if he wants to go with me. What about you, what do you plan on doing after defeating Brandon?"

"I'm going to train more, so I can challenge the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. Brandon will be an extremely tough opponent though, since the few people who did manage to fight him say that he has the three golems." he explains.

"Wait, the evolved form of Geodude? How is that a challenge?"

He laughs at what I say. "Not that Golem, I'm talking about the legendary golem trio: Regirock, Registeel, and Regice." I gasp at this.

"Isn't using legendaries unfair?" How can someone win against a person using three legendaries?

"Not really. Anabel, the Frontier Brain of the Battle Tower, used an Entei. Surprisingly, she wasn't that hard, even with the legendary." he tells me.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm excited to watch your battle tomorrow. Based on what Paul says about you, I think you'll win." I reassure him.

"Thanks. I hope that I'll win too, because I don't want to disappoint Paul. He's never seen me lose a battle before." he says, and then changes the subject. "So, what's with you and the two guys? Green and Red were their names, I think? Aren't you a little too young for love?" he teases.

"What are you talking about? They're just my friends, and I'm trying to make them not hate each other." Why does he think there's something going on between the three of us? Sure, there's that one accidental kiss Red and I had, but that's no big deal.

"She doesn't notice? That's good for them." he mutters under his breath, but I still heard it. I don't understand what he's saying, but I think I'll just wait for them to explain it to me. He starts talking again normally. "Anyways, I better get a room in the Pokemon Center for me and Paul to stay in. You're still watching my battle tomorrow, right?" I nod. "I'll make sure that Paul wakes you up. You can bring the two guys with you, if you want." He walks back to the Pokemon Center. I start talking to Ralts, who is just standing right beside me.

"Ralts, how are you feeling?"

'I'm fine, Jessica. Can I make a suggestion?' she asks me. I nod. 'Why don't you ask the other Pokemon if they want to be outside their Poke Ball? I find it unfair that I'm the only one who gets to stay out of it.'

"That's a great idea!" I send out Ivysaur, Spearow, and Butterfree. "Hi guys. Ralts made me realize that it's unfair that only she can remain out of her ball. Do you guys want to travel with me inside your Poke Ball, or outside of it?" I didn't expect Ivysaur running up to me and jumping on my shoulder. Spearow and Butterfree just shake their heads. I return the two Flying-types to their Poke Balls, and go back to the Pokemon Center for a room and to heal my Pokemon again.

When I entered the Pokemon Center, I immediately get my Pokemon healed, and get a room for myself. I feel tired after what happened today, and go to sleep, expecting to wake up as Hilda in Unova.

* * *

…Except it doesn't happen. I wake up as Jessica, with a very excited Paul shaking me. Strange, I wonder why I'm still Jessica?

"Jessica, wake up! We're leaving in half an hour to watch Reggie fight Brandon!" he exclaims.

I yawn, and reluctantly stand up to push him out of my room. "I'm going to get myself ready. Knock on my door in twenty minutes, okay?" He nods, and I quickly grab clothes to wear from my bag, and take a shower. Once I finished showering and put my clothes on, I step out of my room to see an impatient Paul. "Let's go! He's waiting for us outside!" He drags me out of the Pokemon Center, when I suddenly remember something.

"Wait! I forgot my Pokemon!" I tell him, and let go of his hand to run back to my room. Ralts is waiting for me inside, pointing to my bag with my stuff inside. I sigh. "Why didn't you and Ivysaur just bring these for me?"

'_I thought it would be funny to see you running over here, panicking.'_ I glare at her for a second, then grab my things and go back to Paul, with Ivysaur on my shoulder and me holding Ralts with my hands.

"Sorry about that, Paul." I apologize, but he runs off to Reggie, who's nearby.

"Not bringing any of your other friends?" Reggie asks. I shake my head. "Okay then, let's go!"

* * *

Wow. I know that it's called the Battle Pyramid, but I'm still surprised by it. It's huge! I stare at it with awe as we enter the gigantic pyramid. I see an intimidating man wearing some type of green suit waiting for us, his hands crossed.

"Reggie, I've been waiting for you. Anabel has informed me of your victory against her, and I'm impressed. Only a few people actually manage to earn the right to battle me. I'm Brandon, the Pyramid King of the Battle Frontier." He introduces himself.

"It's an honor to meet you. I'm Reggie. I brought my brother, Paul, and his friend, Jessica, to watch our battle. They're new trainers, and I think that they could learn from our battle." Reggie explains.

"Okay then. Shall we start our battle?" Reggie nods. Brandon shows us to an area where we can see the battle, and then they stand on opposite sides. "Regirock, I need your assistance!" I sent out Butterfree and Spearow to watch the battle, and Paul did the same for his Turtwig. We focused on the battle, hoping to learn things from the two trainers.

* * *

Well, I did learn one thing: Legendaries are way too hard to beat. I watched as Reggie's last Pokemon, a Drapion, fails to defeat Brandon's Regirock. All of us watching, including my Pokemon, just watched with shock at what just happened.

"No! You challenged me, and I truly did enjoy our battle today, but the fact remains that your battling style is little more than standard, ordinary fare. Now where is your true inner strength?" Brandon suddenly asks.

"Wow, what about my inner strength?" Paul says, but I'm not sure if he's talking to me.

"Don't worry, you'll find your inner strength one day." I reassure him. "Paul, has Reggie informed you about what's going to happen?"

"No, what is it?" he asks.

"I want to tell you, but I think Reggie should do it." I answer him. Paul might lash out at me if I tell him that he's going with me, so Reggie's a better option. Ralts manages to get my attention when she jumps up to my head.

_'Jessica, I want to battle Brandon.'_ Wait, what? Ralts wants to battle him?

**'Ralts, he's too strong! Didn't you watch what he did to Reggie's entire team?'** I reply back.

_'I know, but I really do think I can beat him. Something in my mind tells me that I can do it!'_ she reasons. Well, it wouldn't hurt to try…

**'Fine, but we have to be very careful.'** How am I supposed to beat Brandon? It's logically impossible. I can weaken it, but his Pokemon's probably overleveled compared to mine.

At that moment, Reggie and Brandon walk up to us. "Sorry for my terrible performance there. It proves that I still have a lot to learn, even if I have a lot of experience already." Reggie tells us.

"Don't worry, everybody loses. We all just have to learn from them." I give him some 'wisdom', if you could even call it that.

"So, I presume that you're going to be leaving now to train?" Brandon asks Reggie.

"Yeah, I have to catch a boat to Sinnoh today." "Not yet! Sir, can I please have a battle?" Reggie and I reply at the same time. All three of them look at me like I'm crazy. Finally, Paul decides to break the silence.

"Jessica, are you insane? You saw what happened to my brother! He's travelled across four different regions, obtaining all the badges in them and six out of seven Battle Frontier symbols, but he still lost!" Paul shouts at me.

"Ralts wanted to battle, and we can learn from this one, so I might as well, right?" I retort.

"I accept your challenge." Brandon tells me. "However, even if you are a beginner trainer, I will not go easy on you because you were the one who challenged me. Understood?" Obviously I do.

"Of course, it wouldn't be a real battle if one person held back." I smile, and walk to the battle area with my Ralts. Reggie and Paul still think that I'm crazy for asking a fight, but whatever. The same referee who did Reggie and Brandon's battle does this one too.

"The battle between Pyramid King Brandon and Jessica from Veilstone City shall commence!" Wait, what? I'm not from Veilstone!

"I'm from Pallet Town, not Veilstone City!" I shout at him. Well, I'm also not from Pallet Town, but that's where I got my starter, so that counts I guess. He ignores me.

**'Ralts, are you ready?'** She nods. "Okay then. Ralts, tower over them with your power!" I'm getting used to saying that.

"Regirock, I need your assistance!" He sends out the Pokemon that was recently used, which makes no sense to me. Is that thing still in fighting condition? I use my Pokedex to get more information on it. 'Regirock, the Rock Peak Pokemon. Its entire body is made of rock. If any part chips off in battle, it attaches rocks to repair itself. This Pokemon is a Rock-type. It is one of the three legendary golems of the Hoenn Region, along with Registeel and Regice. It is currently level 50, and it knows the moves Earthquake, Zap Cannon, Hyper Beam, and Stone Edge. This Pokemon is genderless.' Yeah, I have no chance. My level 15 Ralts will get obliterated by that legendary. It has four extremely strong moves! The only thing I can rely on is Double Team and Confuse Ray, which will hopefully be enough.

**'Ralts, repeatedly use Double Team until there are thousands of you on the battlefield!'** She obeys my orders, and the entire place is literally surrounded by Ralts. '**Awesome! Now, use Confuse Ray!'** Ralts sends out a purple ray of light, which hits Regirock and should have confused it.

"Nice trick, but a million copies of your Pokemon won't help you in avoiding this! Regirock, use Earthquake!" The Rock Peak Pokemon attempts to do the move, but it accidentally hits itself.

**'Good job, Ralts! Our plan is working right now, but we eventually have to go on the offensive part of the battle. Ralts, use Confusion!'** She performs the move, but something else comes out. Her eyes became blue, and beams came out of them which surrounded the Rock-type. 'Did you just use Psychic?'

_'Yeah, but I don't know how I managed to learn that!'_ she tells me.

'**Well, it will certainly help the battle. Ralts, use Double Team, then use Teleport to be behind Regirock, and use Psychic to fling him to the wall.'** She follows my command, and a dozen copies of Ralts circled Regirock. Brandon called for another Earthquake, but Ralts managed to put him in the air before he could do it. I don't know how she did that, since that rock thing looks like it would be as heavy as a room in a Pokemon Center. She repeatedly slams Regirock into the wall, surprisingly doing decent damage to the Rock-type, until she gets too tired with doing it.

"You're putting up a good fight, Jessica. You and your Ralts work really well." Brandon praises me. "Sadly, it will end soon. Regirock, use Hyper Beam on that row of Ralts!" An orange ball appears in front of Regirock, and I'm scared because Ralts might get hit.

**'Ralts, use Teleport to get away from there, and then use Confuse Ray again!'** She successfully manages to get away from the radius of the attack, and takes advantage of the recharging Rock-type to confuse it.

Suddenly, Ralts becomes surrounded by a ball of white light. "What's happening?" I ask Brandon, worried about my Pokemon's safety.

"Ralts is evolving, which is pretty lucky for you." he replies. Phew, I thought that she was in danger.

The light suddenly disappears, and a white Pokemon with what looks like blue hair and feet appears. It has orange horns and eyes. I check my Pokedex to see what Ralts is now called. 'Kirlia, the Emotion Pokemon. The cheerful spirit of its trainer gives it energy for its psychokinetic power. It spins and dances when happy. This Pokemon is a Psychic-type and a Fairy-type, and it is the evolved form of Ralts. It is native to the Hoenn Region, although it is fairly rare. It is currently level 25, and it knows the moves Magical Leaf, Psychic, Double Team, and Confuse Ray. Its gender is female. This Ralts is different because it is a shiny Pokemon.' Wow, how did she gain all of those levels? I didn't know that they could do that in the middle of a battle! Plus, she learned a Grass-type move! I feel like as if this battle was destined for me to win, but why?

**'Kirlia, how are you feeling after that evolution?'** I ask her, curious about how it feels like to evolve.

_'I'm fine, don't worry.'_ She does a twirl to show her physical condition, and then fires a Magical Leaf without my orders. The Regirock seems affected by the leaves, which is a good sign.

* * *

Paul's POV:

Wow, Jessica is a really good trainer! She's holding her ground against the Regirock, even though she just recently started her journey! "Reggie, Jessica's actually doing decent in this battle! She might be even better than you!"

He sighs. "Paul, did Jessica tell you what's going to happen?"

"No, but she asked me the exact same question earlier. She told me that you should tell me instead." What's going to happen? They're keeping a big secret from me.

"I'm going back to Veilstone today."

Well, duh. He said that before Jessica challenged Brandon. "I know this already, what's your point?"

"You're not coming with me." he replies. I start to tear up. Why is Reggie abandoning me? He immediately notices my glum expression and starts reasoning with me. "No, that's not what I mean! What I'm trying to say is, you will travel across Kanto with Jessica." My sad expression is replaced by shock.

"Why?" I ask. Before he could answer, the referee suddenly talks.

"Regirock is unable to battle. The winner of this fight is Kirlia." Are you serious? She actually beat the legendary. I look back to the arena and see that Regirock is there on the floor, not moving. Kirlia is twirling its way back to Jessica, clearly ecstatic.

"Registeel, I need your assistance!" Brandon sends out a Pokemon made up entirely of metal.

"I forfeit the battle." Jessica says. Why is she quitting? She just took out one of his Pokemon, surely she could do it again! As if she's reading my mind, she says her reason. "Kirlia seems worn out by that battle, and she's weak against Steel-types. Ivysaur, Butterfree and Spearow only have moves that aren't very effective against the Registeel."

"That was a marvelous battle!" Brandon tells her as he approaches Jessica. "Although you did not defeat me, I would like you to have this Brave Symbol." Wait, she gets to have the symbol and not my brother? That makes no sense! They both lost their battles!

* * *

Jessica's POV:

Why would he give me the Brave Symbol? I quit the battle and the way I won was not exactly the most thrilling approach to a battle. All I did was make multiple copies of Kirlia and confuse his Pokemon until it fainted itself in confusion. "Sir, I refuse to accept this. Reggie deserves this more than me. He worked hard to get to this point, and the only reason I defeated Regirock was because Ralts evolved and that I was able to confuse your Pokemon to hit itself repeatedly." I retort.

"No! You deserve this symbol. Although you are a new trainer, you and your newly evolved Kirlia seem to have a great bond. You managed to defeat one of my Pokemon even though you were at a huge disadvantage." He explains, and gives me the Brave Symbol.

"Thank you, I guess, sir." I accept the badge, and approach Reggie and Paul.

"That was a good battle, Jessica!" Reggie tells me.

"Shut up, Reggie. We both know that what I did there was boring." I reply back, still not exactly pleased with how I did my battle. It was the only way I had a chance, but it probably looked extremely boring, watching multiple copies of Ralts and Kirlia circle around a Regirock repeatedly hitting itself. "Besides, Regirock was probably already weakened by your earlier battle, which helped me get that victory."

"True, but _you_ managed to defeat his first Pokemon. I couldn't do it. That alone made your battle much better than mine." Well, I guess... "By the way, I already told Paul that you'll be travelling with him."

* * *

Author's Note: I definitely need to watch the anime again, because I feel like I'm not getting their personalities right. The only one that I can kinda excuse is Paul, since I introduced him before Reggie lost his battle against Brandon. If you can remember the episode A Pyramiding Rage!, I guess you can kinda see why Paul's like Paul in the anime. Who knows, maybe with Jessica around, he won't be the same Paul as what the anime portrays him to be like ;). I'm gonna give you guys some 'teasers'. If you don't want to know and you want to be surprised, then stop reading right now. I have nothing else to say after that anyways. I'm gonna leave a few spaces off so you won't accidentally read it.

Freely guess as to what exactly am I pointing out in these 'teasers'.

1. Jessica, Red, Green and Paul will all travel through Mt. Moon together with somebody else. Who is this person, how did he/she meet the group, and how will he/she affect Jessica and her journey?

2. Jessica befriends one of the gym leaders in Kanto, and trains with them for a little while to prepare for a certain event featuring a bunch of strong trainers.

3. What exactly happened to Hilda and why didn't Jessica wake up as her earlier in the chapter? And what does Arceus have to do with this? He made her switch between two different people originally, so he must have done something, right? Why would he do that though?

4. With Jessica being friends with a bunch of guys, she might start wanting to be more than friends with one of them, but who?

5. The ending of this story will either make you extremely happy, or extremely pissed off.


End file.
